


I kissed a Girl

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Blame The Discord [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 followers prompt, F/F, Rule 63, fight write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: FLUFF





	I kissed a Girl

Suguru didn’t know what to expect when she walked into the apartment to hear music filtering from the bedroom.

What she got, was her girlfriend sitting on the bed on her computer, probablu on tumblr or watching some show or another.

She smiled from the doorway, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend being happy before leaving Yuuji to it while she went and took a shower.

As steam filled the room, Suguru took a moment, letting the humidity take her back to the hottest day of the last summer.

 

\---

It had been record breaking, no one wanting to move, much less go out.

And yet, Suguru had decided to brave the heat to get to the grocery store because  _ she’s out of ice cream and damn if she doesn’t need any _ . It was a grueling ten minute walk, during which she mentally lamented about how hot she felt and how much she regretted this.. No, she doesn’t regret the walk so much as the cause of the walk, which would be her inviting some of the uni team over and letting them finish up her ice cream. 

Her regret didn’t stop the heat waves visible rising from the ground, didn’t stop the humidity threatening to choke her with every breath. 

Finally taking the step into the air conditioned store was, quite possibly, the best feeling in the world. Her vision sharpened, all her breath left her in a sigh of relief, and all her muscles relaxed at once, leaving her to wonder how much trouble she’d be in if she melted to a puddle on the floor and stayed there.

Probably a lot. It wouldn’t be worth it. Probably. She’d get a bad rep with the store owner.

Suguru is still eyeing the floor when she hears voices behind her.

“You guys are so lucky Hana! If I took off my shirt I’d be arrested for public indecency! And if I poured water over myself or wore a crop top I’d be catcalled!”

“Honestly, same.” Suguru muttered as they passed her.

She did not mean for that to be an invitation for the other girl to sling her arm over her shoulders with a, “See, this chick gets it! Say, you’re pretty cute!”

And yet that’s what happens.

It’s too hot for her to be blushing, she thinks she might actually die. And the other girl’s body warmth isn’t helping much either. But she leaves her arm,  _ Because I don’t want to be rude _ . She tells herself, when really she’s just  _ very _ gay and this girl is  _ very  _ cute with her subtle muscles, bright yellow halter top and sweet but fun demeanor and mid-thigh shorts and  _ holy shit is that a tongue piercing.  _

“Thanks? You’re pretty hot as well.” Suguru settles for when she remembers that the other girl- Yuuji’s- comment had been directed at her. 

The resulting shocked but pleased expression and high blush of the other made Sugurus heart clench, wishing she could bottle up that expression and see it whenever she wished.

The guy with her, Hana, Yuuji had called him, sighed at the others antics, “Sorry about her, she’s not used to girls flirting back.

“I don’t mind.” Suguru says, almost shrugging but stopping herself before she could displace the other.

Hana pulls Yuuji of her all the same, and despite the blistering heat Yuuji missed the contact.

“So what’re you here for cutie?” Yuuji asks, seemingly having recovered.

“Ice cream, my team finished my supply yesterday.”

“Volleyball.” she elaborates, noting their blank looks.

“Ohhhh you play too?” Yuuji jumps, clapping her hands together, “We should play sometime!” 

 

And so they did, the next year when Yuuji joined the same team as her girlfriend, their first official game as first string players the year after that, on their anniversary

 

\---

 

Suguru wraps her hair and changes into comfortable sweats and heads down the hall to grab a drink.

Just when she resets the milk carton in the fridge, she feels wiry arms encircle her middle and a chin rest on her shoulder, “How was work?”

Suguru hums, “It was fine, finally wrapped up the clint case.” Suguru had become a lawyer, quickly building up a good reputation.

“You’d been working on that for a while, haven’t you?” Yuuji can remember late nights of Suguru working hard on paperwork.

“Yeah. How was work for you?” Suguru asks, turning around to wrap her arms around Yuuji as well.

“It was really fun! We did mostly spiking drills today!” Yuuji had joined the local gym as a coach for childrens volleyball lessons.

Suguru felt the corners of her lips turn up at the brightness that came to Yuuji’s eyes when talking about things she cared about, and can’t resist leaning down a bit to brush her lips lightly against Yuuji’s, who instantly melts in her arms. She’s proud to still have that effect, after all these years.

“I kissed a girl and I liked it.” Yuuji softly sings when they part, “the taste of her- Um.. what flavor chapstick?” 

Suguru chortles, “I use pomegranate.”

“Taste of her pomegranate chapstick.” Yuuji continues as though she never stopped, “Hope my girlfriend don’t mind it.” she pauses, “God that sounds like something I’d do drunk.”

“You did.” Suguru reminds her.

“Well who can blame drunk me? You’re gorgeous.” Yuuji says nonchalantly, as though those words don’t steal Suguru’s breath every time, and she chuckles caught off guard.

She continues the song, “It felt so wrong, It felt so right.”

She spins Yuuji under her arms, “Don’t mean I’m in love tonight.” 

Yuuji grins, swinging Suguru around, “I kissed a girl and I liked it.”

“Us girls we are so magical.” And Yuuji truly looked the part, bleached hair flung around her, piercings glinting in the light, eyes sparkling, “Soft skin, red lips , so kissable.” Yuuji tilts her chin and captures Sugurus lips with a laugh, delighted at the world.

They stopped and caught their breath, world still spinning around them as all they could see was each other. 


End file.
